darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted Mine
Haunted Mine is a quest where the player ventures into the depths of a maze-like mine south of Mort Myre swamp. Walkthrough - (Although this agility requirement is included in the knowledge base, it is not actually required for the quest as an alternative route may be taken at 1 Agility) |items = Recommended: * Food (The highest healing food available at your Constitution will suffice) * Armour and weapon(s) * Super Energy Potions (Unless you have a relatively high Agility level). * A ball of wool for each Salve amulet you intend to make. |kills = Treus Dayth (Level 63) }} Saradominist Zealot A Saradominist zealot can be found in the south/western part of the Mort Myre Swamp. From Canifis head south-west along the River Salve. Take the long path to Mort'ton. At the most south-east part of the path is the starting point of this quest near the Haunted mines (grey area). You can get a recommendation for this quest from Drill Sergeant Hartman, located in Burthorpe, for faster teleportation. Walk up to the Zealot, tell him that you do not have someone that you follow and he will tell you about the secret cave and the Salve amulet. Alternatively, tell him that you follow Saradomin or Guthix and he will still tell you about the secret cave and the Salve amulet. He has a key, but won't trust it to anyone else, pickpocket the Zealot's key from the Zealot for later use. You might want to use the drop trick to obtain more than one key, in case you lose it. Just south of the Zealot there's a cart track with two carts. Climb over the first, walk past the second and enter the cave. Note: Using the Zealot's key on the mine entrance will cause you to lose the key. If you die or exit the cave, you must get another from the Saradominist Zealot. Cave Level 1 The first cave level has two ladders going down. The first ladder (marked 1 on the map) is of no interest, but the path to the second ladder (marked 2) is blocked (blockade marked D). Go past ladder 1 and exit the cave via point B, leading you out of the mine. Follow the road with a visible track and re-enter via Point C back into the cave and go down ladder 2. Cave Level 2 An easy level. From (2), go down the ladder directly east (3). Cave Level 3 The ladder (3) puts you on the eastern side of cave level 3. Head west to the tracks and south on the track. Be careful, a cart (E) is moving up and down. The cart will hit all players that get in its way, causing some damage and pushing the player back to the end of its path. Fortunately, there are some safe spots along the track. Use them to get out of the path of the cart. Head south to the end of the track and head down the ladder (7) to cave level 4. Cave Level 4 The level 4 cave has several key elements which are marked on the map: :(F) the glowing fungi :(G) the point-set (trackmap) panel :(H) the cart :(I) the levers A, B, C, D, and E :(J) the levers F, G, H, I, J, and K :(K) the water valve :(L) a chisel spawn :(M) the water-powered lift The map uses the corresponding numbers to indicate the locations of these key elements. There are three ladders on this level. When players go down the ladder from level 3, 7 on the map is where they find themselves on level 4. Glowing fungi The glowing fungus is the light source required to access the deepest level of the mines. Unfortunately, daylight exposure will cause them to crumble to ashes and since the only path to the lowest level takes you outside, it is impossible to keep inside the inventory. The only option is to use a complicated system of carts that is still operational at this level. The carts can be used to transport the fungi light source to the other side of the rock slide blockades in the level 3 cave. The Cart After picking a glowing fungus (F) place the fungus in the cart (H). The trackmap operates the cart system. Click on the trackmap on the corridor indicated by (G). The trackmap displays inside the game window. Pressing the orange start button sets the cart system in motion. The objective is to get the cart from the start position to the exit point next to the ladders on the trackmap. There are several other exit points as well. The path of the cart is determined by the levers shown on the trackmap. The switches A, B, C, D and E on the trackmap correspond to levers that can be found at location (I) on the cave level 4 map. Levers F, G, H, I, J and K are at location (J). Any time you need to know what letter(s) the lever(s) represents, examine the lever(s) to find out. The path the cart needs to take is easy to determine by starting at the ladder's side. The setting of the switches that achieves this is given in the figure below. The switches refer to the spot at which the tracks intersect. The correct switches to flip are: A, B, D, E, I, and J or B, E, D, I,and J . When your map resembles the Perfect Trackmap Setting to the right, and you have loaded the glowing fungi to the appropriate cart, press Start on the trackmap. If you have done this correctly, you will see a dialogue box with yourself wondering whether the cart ended up anywhere useful. If you have trouble, especially with A and B, try pulling them unevenly (A, B, B etc.) until you get it. Pulling B 3 times can sometimes work as well. NOTE: If you sink your cart, you must place another glowing fungus into the cart. Finding the cart again Starting from cave level 4: * Go up the ladder (7) near the glowing fungi spot (F) to level 3. Ladder (7) is located south. * Walk north on track, avoid the cart (E) and go up on the ladder east (3) and arrive on level 2. * Go west and up the ladder (2) to cave level 1. * At cave level 1 go west and exit the cave © to outside. * Enter the northern cave entrance (B) and take the ladder (1) east down to cave level 2. * Go east and a little north and go down the ladder (4) to cave level 3. * From the ladder at level 3, go to the north-west corner of the cave in that level and take the ladder (5) down. The cart is (N). Search the cart and take the fungus that you put in it earlier. (If the cart is empty, you made a mistake at the trackmap. There's no alternative but to go back to the cart system, put a new fungus in, and repeat the entire process.) Water Valve With the fungus, go back up the ladder (5) to level 3. Go back east and walk past the ladder you came from (4) that leads back up to cave level 2''' and you'll reach the part where you, in a timely fashion, have to avoid a cart (E) and cross the track to reach ladder (6). Which leads down to level 4 of the cave. (Note: be sure you are not facing east when you climb down the ladder, or else you will not be able to continue through the caves.) Now you should have reached the part of the cave that features a water-powered lift (M) that leads to the next level down. Since the power is not going to the lift, locate the water valve (K) and use Zealot's Key on it to activate the water-flow. Directly after activating the water-flow, run back around the water pipe system and go down the lift (M) to cave level 5 (A sneaky ghost will close the valve again if you take too long getting back). The lift remains operational after the initial activation, so the Zealot's key should no longer be needed (if required, pickpocket the Zealot again). The Ghost Fight After you've gone down the lift, you will find yourself in a vast water-filled chamber, extinguishing '''all light sources except the lighting fungus. Carrying a tinderbox in your inventory will give you a damp tinderbox and cannot be used to relight any light source. The Seer's Headband will not work here. Walk down the east lane and past them head east to the entrance to the lower level (8). Once down, go directly west and through the door to reach a room full of cranes and carts. At the centre of the room, try to pick up the Innocent-looking Key (O) and Level 63 ghost Treus Dayth will appear and ambush you, possessing the machinery in there to hit you if you get close. He appears at different locations in the room, and for each hit(s) while he's visible he'll flee to the next. In his flight, he'll conjure pickaxes to throw at you. After defeating Treus Dayth, pick up the Innocent-looking Key (which gives a Crystal-mine key). Note: * During the fight you should be seeing on screen a blinking yellow arrow to see where he's going. * Protect from Missiles will NOT stop all of the damage, but it will still reduce it. Getting the Crystal Walk up the stairs (8) and now walk to the west to the other staircase (9). Crystal-mine key key opens the door (P) to the area where you can find the crystal outcrop (Q) in the south east region. Simply click in order to cut a piece from one of the crystal outcrops in the Crystal mine to obtain a Salve shard and finish the quest. Rewards * 2 quest points * * Crystal-mine key (which can be added to the Steel key ring) * The ability to make salve amulets, which gives combat bonuses against undead creatures * Access to the Lair of Tarn Razorlor, where players can create an enhanced version of the salve amulet * Transcript Required for completing * Lair of Tarn Razorlor (miniquest) * Morytania Tasks: ** Medium: "Polterheist" ** Hard: "Detarnation" * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (The boss needs to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Music unlocked * Haunted Mine * Spooky 2 * Deep Down * Chamber Trivia * A beast of burden or quest kit can both carry a light source and a tinderbox without dampening it; however the quest specifically requires the fungus in order to advance. * Upon completing this quest your Adventurers Log will read "Deep beneath Morytania, I dodged pickaxes, puzzled with mine carts and collected fungi. Not only that, but I defeated Treus and collected a salve shard!" * If you have the Zealot's key in your possession, you can give it back to him by saying you did it and then saying "correction, the key that was in your possession". * The sneaky ghost will still say, "Ooooo oooooo!" while wearing a Ghostspeak amulet. es:Haunted Mine nl:Haunted Mine fi:Haunted Mine Category:Wikia Game Guides quests